


Not Just "One of the Guys"

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, In between Vol. 2 and 3, RWBY Secret Santa 2016, Secret Santa, Speculated Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My Secret Santa for hellionil An in between Volume 2 and 3 fun times story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellionil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellionil/gifts).



The Vytal Festival was about to start up, and all the teams and students from across Remnant had gathered together in Vale. Teams from Vacuo were chatting with others from Atlas. Venders were setting up their stands and shops. It was the busiest most had seen the Beacon grounds in a long time. 

In the middle of all of the hustle, Blake stood waiting for a certain boy to make his way to the source of excitement. She had agreed to meet Sun for some food and fun before things got too busy. It had taken a week of planning between the two; making sure they weren’t supposed to be training with their teams, working on any last minute reading or studies, and keeping it not spontaneous and/or sneaky with the ‘investigation’ thing. Just two crazy kids hanging out in a totally not dating way… So basically the most awkward not-a-first-official-date imaginable.

Blake didn’t try too hard in getting ready; hair washed and air dried into a nice fluff, street clothes ironed, and her bow tightly tied. She knew Sun wasn’t a fan of her bow but he also knew she couldn’t just run around Beacon ‘wild and free’. But instead of dwelling on that, she knew that they would be able to have a good time-

Sun came into view.

Her heart started picking up in speed as she straightened up her shirt and nervously tried to find something for her hands to do. They locked eyes and she waved his way. However, her arm went a little limp as a few other faces came into sight. Her eyebrows knit and she slightly frowned.

Walking beside the approaching Sun, who was miming a prayer and mouthing “sorry”, a group of young attractive men were by his side. Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune, along with a small gaggle of girls, were tailing the faunus as they neared Blake’s waiting place. She honestly didn’t know what to do… On one hand, he promised it would just be the two of them. On the other, he may have a good reason behind the extra company. But the former was really outweighing the latter as one of the groupies hugged his arm out of the prayer, and giggled almost centimeters away from his chest. She gave him an illusion of hope by giving him a “thumbs up”, but instead quickly and sharply moved her thumb across her throat as if slicing it. And then followed it up with a thumbs down before walking away. In a slight panic, Sun shook off the clingy groupie and chased after Blake.

"Blake!” he called out over the murmurs of the crowd. “What I can explain! Hey! W-Wait up!” He leapt up and started jumping from booth top to booth top to avoid the shuffling people below. Soon enough, he was a few steps ahead of Blake and was able to jump in front of her as she tried to push through the crowd. 

As he landed, she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she faced him. Her ‘exits’ were all blocked by visiting students and she didn’t feel like staying mad at him for too long.

"Look,” Sun began, “I told the guys like a million times that it was just going to be us today, but then as I was heading out all these girls just came out of nowhere and Scarlet let it slip that I was coming out here. So they took it as all of us were going out and they just wouldn’t go away! I tried to slip away to find you by myself, but every time I tried they would just drag me down! They’re worse than Grimm, I swear…” He looked down at his feet and then looked up at Blake. He appeared less like a monkey and more like a kicked puppy. “I’m really, really sorry…”

Blake caved in. She just couldn’t stay mad at that face. She let out a large sigh and rolled her eyes. Uncrossing her arms, she offered him her hand. Sun’s eyes lit up and he took it.

"Don’t get any wrong ideas,” she said while looking away, trying to hide her blushing. “It’s just so I don’t lose you in the crowd. Or… you get stolen away again.”

"You’re the boss,” Sun gleefully replied as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Where to?”

"Um…” She looked around until her eyes locked onto a large tent pitched up a few feet away. “How about there? Seems… fun.”

"Let’s do it then!” Sun smiled at her as the two began to carefully elbow their way through the sea of people.

Upon entering the tent, it revealed itself to be some kind of game area set up and sponsored by the local arcade. All kinds of students were playing Remnant Rhythm Domination and many types of shooter games. It wasn’t Blake’s kind of ‘scene’ but seeing Sun’s eyes light up at the sight of a free space at a RRD machine was worth the mild breach of comfort. 

Like a little kid, he took the lead and tugged Blake along to the game before sliding in some lien into the machine. Before putting in another for 2 Player mode, he paused and looked over to his not-date. “Oh man… I’m sorry. Do… do you want to play too or…?” His face flushed slightly. He was too used to hanging out with his team, so others going along for the ride had been a norm for a long time. Usually he would challenge Neptune and totally kick his butt. But he had no idea if Blake even like the game…

"Yeah,” Blake smiled and hopped up onto one of the dance pads. “I’m game. Though I’ll probably need easy mode…”

"I thought people like you were light on your feet?” Sun joked only to be elbowed by Blake. She didn’t take kindly to the jesting at her secret but the smirk on her face showed she wasn’t too angry about it. Blake was used to the ‘bad’ humor from her partner on a daily basis. Sun wasn’t nearly as ‘punny’, but he could take a hit. Her jab at his abs just made him let out a carefree, and somewhat breathy, laugh as he inserted another lien. 

The screen lit up and the animated avatars pointed to the song list suggestions. Sun asked if he could pick a track and Blake, not really knowing any of them, let him choose. He tapped his foot and selected one of his favorite tracks; Blake chose EASY while Sun picked the EXPERT difficulty. The screen counted down and the first arrow started appearing on the screen.

The monkey faunus didn’t know if he was ‘cheating’ by picking something he had engraved into his muscle memory. But, with his body moving on its own, he was able watch Blake as she over intently watched the arrows as they passed. Normally she was very light on her feet and flowed well with her footing, but the shinning lights dancing across the screen seemed to take up more interest than accuracy. It was downright adorable.   
It took him a while into the song to realize that his favorite RRD song was starting to make him a little more aware of his situation…

What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?  
Can I do anything to conceal it?  
Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?  
Try to hide from the fact  
That there’s no turning back  
I’m in love

Oh no, he thought. This upbeat, catchy song was making him MISS a few steps. During that moment of error, Blake took this opportunity to ‘play a little dirty’ and nudge him with her elbow. She was suffering a bit with this underhanded upper hand, but a few GOODs and OKs were still better than loosing rhythm on EXPERT. 

This interaction was really not helping Sun. It wasn’t something he was used to… I mean, he’d been around girls like this before and they had tried the same tricks with games, but he’d never thought much of it. Even his team attempted to throw him off his groove with pushes and nudges. And normally he would retaliate in full force. But with Blake… it felt different. 

It wasn’t like some giggling fangirl or the guys were throwing him off and he could just shove back. He kinda wanted her to push and show this more fun loving side. He wanted her to throw him off his game, if only for a moment. Soon his feet were hitting the pads with better timing, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of his friend. Blake looked like she had back at the dance; she was smiling genuinely and having a good time. That was way better than schooling a noob and showing off too, too much. 

And like the autumn leaves  
I just can’t help myself  
I’m falling there’s no doubt  
It’s you and no one else  
Is there any chance  
For this dream romance?  
Should I just give up  
What’s a fool to do?  
Could you fall for me  
Like I fell for you?

The song continued playing and repeated the chorus twice more before it ended and the scores were posted. Even with her meddling, Sun had still managed to win by a very high point difference. She just rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm playfully.

"Looks like I’m not as light on my feet as you thought, eh, Mr. Expert?” Blake joked as she stepped off the pad. Sun hopped off his and two other students quickly took their places at the game. 

“I’d say you were pretty good… But if you wanted to win, well, I could have totally let you,” Sun stated as he casually knit his hands behind his head and cockily walked ahead. 

“Oh please! You were tripping up even before I bumped you. All’s fair in love and war,” she stated. Sun whipped his head around at the words, and Blake froze upon realizing exactly what she had said. “I mean… I didn’t mean it like- I mean it’s not like I don’t- oh Grimm I-” She tried to form a sentence as her cheeks grew redder and redder. 

“Well I mean it’s just a game- I mean a phrase. I totally get what you meant- I mean not what you ‘thought’ I might think you meant. I mean- you know what I mean?” Sun tried to reassure her he wasn’t digging too deeply into her words. But as the two awkwardly fumbled with their speech, a familiar voice came from the entrance of the tent.

“There you are, mate!” Scarlet called as he and the rest of Team SSSN entered. They had seemed to shake off the gaggle of fangirls and looked extremely out of breath. They walked over to the two and looked in confusion at the bright red individuals. Neptune, being the ladies’ man he portrayed himself to be, quickly picked up on the situation. 

"Wow. Way too many people in here am I right? You two look dehydrated. Maybe step outside and get some air and a drink? I think there was a cool little iced coffee stand by the gazebos,” Neptune said with giving Sun a wink and a thumbs up. 

"But there’s a concussions stand right over there,” Sage pointed out.

“Oh hey look! There are some seats available for Racer Kart! Come on guys!” Neptune pushed his two teammates towards the empty game chairs across the way.

"Aw… But I hate Racer Kart…,” Scarlet pouted as he allowed himself to get pushed along.

“Too bad!” Neptune grunted as he used all his strength to inch his friends over to the racing game. Sun took his partner’s subtle hinting and grasped Blake’s hand once more. When he did, he could feel her pulse matching his own; pounding very hard and very fast. The two exited the tent and walked off towards the iced drinks and shaded rest areas.

After grabbing an iced coffee for Sun and an iced black tea with cream for Blake, the two found themselves for the first time all day in a nice quiet place. Everyone one else was at the events and excitement, leaving the peaceful gazebos empty and isolated. The sweet, crisp wind blew through the trees. The rustling of leaves and shaking of branches was soothing. With iced beverages and a calming atmosphere, the two became more at ease. They sat on the sole bench under the shelter in silence.

Getting a little too relaxed, Sun shifted in his seat and laid down, placing his head in Blake’s lap. This made her jump slightly and turn a little pink in her cheeks. Her arms went up to her sides and couldn’t find a place to go. If she placed them down, they would smack into Sun’s face, but if she left them up in the air, she would look ridiculous. So, she cautiously lowered her arms and just plopped her hands on his head. He lifted it slightly and nestled his hair in her fingers. She took the hint and began scratching his head. That caused him to lower it once more and just lay there.

“You know my mom used to do this to me when I was a kid…,” Blake said, not knowing how to further this semi awkward moment. “I guess it’s not just a cat faunus thing. Or you’re just a big kid.” She scratched a little harder and faster to try and annoy him. But Sun just laughed and shook his head along with the digging of her nails.

"Nah. Dig all you want, but I’ve been told my skull is pretty thick. You’ll have to do better than that. And speaking of cat faunus…,” his eyes opened and looked up at the bow atop Blake’s head. “You don’t have to wear that around me if you don’t want to.”

"Someone might see,” she quickly snapped.

"But no one’s around. It won’t kill you,” he joked but held back a laugh once he saw the seriousness in Blake’s eyes.

"But someone could see. I can’t risk it…”

"Is it because of the White Fang?” That caused her even more distress. 

"Yes… and no? I don’t know…”

“Well your friends don’t seem to mind. And there are other faunus at the school too. A lot of people seem to be cool about it.”

"And there are just as many who aren’t. Considering what I’ve done and who I’m known by… I just can’t risk it…”

Sun closed his eyes once more. He was silent for a moment, almost as if he was in meditation. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up. He turned to face Blake and bumped his forehead into hers. 

"Ow!” she exclaimed. “What was that for?”

“You worry too much. And your head seems to be just as hard as mine,” Sun said as he stood and jumped up, grabbing onto the roofing of the gazebo. He lifted himself up and disappeared onto the roof. Blake got up and walked out from underneath. Looking up she saw him standing atop and looking around while using his hands as tiny binoculars.

“No one there… no one there…. Oh! A couple making out in the woods but not near enough to see… Nope,” he put down his ‘binoculars’ and looked down at Blake. 

“There’s no one to be seen. I think you’re safe for just a little ear wiggle room.” He leapt down and landed next to Blake and dusted off some of the dirty he kicked up off his pants. “You don’t have to, but whenever I’m around, like just you and me, I want you to feel comfortable, ya know? 

"I don’t know all the things about you and those crazy faunus or whatever, but I do know this; I want my friends to be chill around me. Scarlet being all awkward about one ear being slightly bigger than the other so he hides it with his hair, Sage and his bonsai trees, and Neptune and his fear of water…”

“He’s afraid of what?” Blake picked up on that last bit and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. 

“No! I’m serious! Dude flips out around puddles. I swear we are trying to help him out of it but even swim floaties and kiddy pools won’t help… But besides that, I like my friends to want to be themselves around me and feel like they always can be. And, to be honest, not to be all faunus pride or whatever, but you hiding who you are… it kinda bums me out…. I can get not wanting to show off and out around some of the jerks who might rat you out as ex-White Fang, but if it’s just us, you don’t have to worry about that stuff. I know, you know. And since I’m being honest, the cat ears, pretty cool. I mean I’ve got this tail and it can grab stuff and help climb, but I mean If I could have some extra super hearing, I could avoid a lot of angry teammates…. or screaming girls… they can be the worst…

“What I’m trying to say is, I think you’re cool and I don’t want you to have to hide a part of what makes you cool. Something that makes you… well, you.” Sun plopped back on the bench and crossed his legs. He sat in anticipation of a response. 

"You…,” Blake began as she tried to piece together his much laid back way of a serious talk. “You think of me as a friend?”

“I mean yeah… But not like one of the guys or anything. You’re…,” he thought for a moment back to the RRD game. He thought back to when they had first met, the time spent at the coffee shop, at the docks… He remembered the way she moved when she fought and how she danced back at the dance. “I guess you could say, you’re kinda ‘more’ than a friend.” He words made him blush slightly. And when he met eyes with Blake, he saw her doing the same. 

"Sun I…,” her voice trailed off as she search for her words, mouth slightly hanging open. However it quickly shut as her bow twitched subtly. She looked up towards the walkway to the gazebo to see her team leader running down the past. 

"There you are!” Ruby shouted as she neared the two. She reached the rest area and ran up to Blake. “We’ve been looking all over for you! The training room had a cancelation and we were able to snag an extra session. We could work on some more team moves!”

"Um… Ruby I’m kinda of-”

"Nah. You go on ahead,” Sun interrupted. "Training with your team is important. Gotta make sure you can go toe to toe with the best of the best.” He cockily crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you saying Team SSSN could beat us?” Blake crossed her arms back and cocked her hip.

"Oh no way. You guys would obliterate us for sure. Especially because you know all our,” he leaned in closer and used a loud whisper, “super-secret weaknesses.” 

Blake giggled. “Well unlike in RRD, Team RWBY plays fair in a fight. No ears or trees will be harmed if we happen to cross swords.”

“Or guns~,” Ruby chimed in. “And we won’t have that extra edge on the competition if we don’t hurry!” The young leader impatiently ran in place waiting for her teammate to follow.

Blake turned to Sun and smiled sheepishly. "I’ll see you tomorrow? Our fight is in the morning and…” She combed her fingers through her hair slightly as she bit her lip.

"Oh I wouldn’t dream of missing it!” he exclaimed. With that reassurance, Blake walked towards Ruby and the two took off down the path. 

Sun watched the two huntresses disappear into the distance. “More than a friend, huh? Wow how uncool can I get?” he chuckled at himself as he kicked up some dirt. 

For the rest of the day, the two met up with their respective teams and talked boring old strategy for the tournament that was about to start the following day. Although Blake and Sun kept their heads in the game mostly, they couldn’t help but have a part of them up in the clouds. Hoping that after the tournament was over, and before Team SSSN returned to Mistral, they could have a nice goodbye. And maybe, be ‘more than friends’ at what hopefully wouldn’t feel like such a long distance.

But ‘destiny’ had other plans…   
Beacon would fall. Hope would seemingly be lost… And the journey to the east would begin an even more awkward encounter. An encounter were being ‘more than friends’ might get Sun into some hot desert oasis water.

But that is a story for another time.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
